This invention relates to manually-operated breech-loading firearms, and particularly to such firearms having a barrel that is moved forward after firing to open the breech at the rear of the barrel bore. Firearms of this type normally are provided with means for mechanically locking the barrel and breech block against any motion in closed position during firing, and such means must be released after firing to open the breech.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the usual mechanical locking means, and provide a firearm with connecting means between the breech block, the barrel and the receiver that effectively lock the breech block, barrel and receiver together during firing and automatically release the barrel after firing to permit forward movement thereof to open the breech.
In accordance with the invention, the firearm comprises a stationary receiver or frame, a breech block movable in the receiver, a barrel slidably mounted for forward and rearward movement on the receiver and connected at its rear or breech end to the breech block in firing position, whereby forward movement of the barrel to open the breech during firing is prevented by the breech block connection and the firing reaction on the breech block, but the barrel is automatically released after firing so that it can be moved forward to open the breech. The barrel is automatically disconnected from the breech block during the first part of the forward motion thereof, after which the breech block is stopped and the barrel can be moved forward relative to the breech block to open the breech for reloading. A detent may be provided for holding the breech block in its forward position during reloading.
Reference is made to an application of George E. Cooksey, entitled "Manually-Operated Firearm With Forward Sliding Barrel and Pivoted Breech Block", Ser. No. 543,100, filed Jan. 22, 1975, with the same assignee, on which some of the claims herein are readable.